


يا روحي

by KohiPlease



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient History, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Memory Loss, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Repaying Debt, Sacrifice, Secrets, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiPlease/pseuds/KohiPlease
Summary: It almost seemed as if he suddenly lost all record of his veryexistence.Somethingwas wrong. You were sure of it. But direct confrontation was not the right way of approaching this issue. You’d have to act normal just as he did, because there was bound to be a moment where he’d let something slip.that’swhen you’d attack.This man was just a maze full of endless secrets.( Pharaoh Atem ❣ Reader; set during the events of the "Memory World" arc )[ just to let you know, يا روحي  is an Arabic word translating to "my soul" ]





	يا روحي

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO, hope y'all like this new series! i'll be tweaking the storyline a little bit so hope you don't mind (´・ω・`)
> 
> thanks to all my returning readers + your patience with my lazy butt. reviews are always appreciated 'cause you all help me refine my writing. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

His vibe changed within a matter of seconds. 

You could sense something unfamiliar, something  _foreign_ ebbing from Atem’s aura. His posture usually captured the grandeur of his high status, of his _nobility_ , yet that man was not the same as the one by your side at the moment. You scrutinized the stiffness of his jaw, the gradual whitening of his knuckles, accompanied by a gaze that lowered in perplexity.

It almost seemed as if he hadn’t a clue of his entire **existence**.

Shimon’s voice was powerful enough to pull you back to reality. “I present to you, the new Pharaoh of Egypt!” 

The crowd beneath roared in a cheer of pure joy, and it was enough to halt your thoughts upon realizing that the people failed to see what you had witnessed. To them, he was the same beloved prince who had just inherited the title as their ruler. Today was a _joyous_ occasion. You didn’t want to taint it with your suspicions.

Sure, you could dissect the Pharaoh’s character down to the _finest_ details, enough to notice when something faltered. But you _had_ bore with a medley of negativity in the past few days, so this overly perceptive ability may have just been a manifestation of a mind on the brink of insanity. It also might have just been due to habit, too, given the fact that you were the royal troopers’ lead **strategist**. 

Oh, sorry. _Former_ strategist.

So you had decided to eradicate any unwanted thoughts, took one deep breath, and edged closer to Atem’s side wearing nothing but a smile fit for the new Pharaoh.

It was _expected_ of you, as the new **queen** , to be an anchor to her king.

Today was a joyous occasion. For Atem, for the royal family, and for Egypt. You had to keep reminding yourself of this.

It was the only way to ensure that your _hatred_ towards your new role did not make itself evident on your visage. 

It was your responsibility to adjust to this new title, because you really had no other choice. Atem had made it clear that he would be stripping you of your duties as a strategist regardless of the decision you would make. He hadn’t quite explained the consequences should you have _refused_ his proposal, but you knew your heart would never push you towards that choice. Not just because you knew that you had no power over the royal family, but because you were forever indebted to Atem’s father for the inexplicable favours he had bestowed upon you and your father. His death had come far too early, giving you no opportunity to thank him for his endless kindness. Honouring Atem’s wishes and catering to Atem’s happiness, however, would be a clear expression of your gratitude. 

You’d grown up in the royal castle. You’d known Atem since your childhood and known of his capabilities as both a fine ruler and an ideal husband.

Yet you couldn’t help but harbour a sense of anger towards him. _It just didn’t make any sense_. How could someone so pure at heart have given you an ultimatum as **cruel** as that? He _knew_ how happy you had been to succeed your father’s former role, yet Atem had paid that no attention when he’d asked you to be his wife.

How could he say he _loved_ you when he’d taken away what you loved most?

What bothered you was the fact that you _knew_ this was not like his usual self. He was hiding something and you just couldn’t figure it out. 

“Congratulations, Your Excellence.” You’d managed to muster those few words despite the presence of the lump in your throat. You extended your ring-clad hand in an attempt to link your arm with his before following Shimon into the throne-room. Yet your skin had barely grazed Atem’s own when he’d jumped in response, turning to face you with a look in his eyes that was enough to rekindle earlier’s suspicions.  


The man who’d taken you as his wife _by choice_ gazedat you as if you had committed the most **heinous** crime fathomable. 

Regret had washed over Atem’s features almost immediately, and he’d begun rubbing at the nape of his neck in an attempt to ease the tension so clearly evident in his fleeting gaze. “ _Sorry_ , I...” He blurted, clearing his throat as a way of masking his blunder earlier. He finally met your gaze, albeit with hesitation, and sported a familiar smile. “It’s just nervousness.”

“In front of people you’ve known practically _your whole life_?” Your retort was automatic. You scrutinized his changing expression, unable to understand just _what_ brought about this sudden change in character.   


“I suppose I’m only just becoming aware of...the **responsibility** that’s now in my hands.” His voice tapered off in the end and he lingered on in thought for a brief moment. Just when his gaze began to avert from yours, Atem shook his head to regain composure, linking your arm with his own in a manner that almost seemed forced.  


As if he were trying to make it _appear_ normal when...it didn’t _seem_ normal to him.

“Are you really alright, my Pharaoh?”   


“Yes, please forget what you saw earlier.” He began following Shimon, dragging you along as if he was aware of his destination. “It’s a day of celebration, so let’s do exactly that, shall we?”  


**Something** was wrong. You were sure of it. But direct confrontation was not the right way of approaching this issue. You’d have to act normal just as he did, because there was bound to be a moment where he’d let _something_ slip. That’s when you’d attack.

“Of course, my love.”  


This man was just a maze full of endless secrets.


End file.
